


Beauty with Smarts

by shamelessbieber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bwwm, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Insecure Dean, Insecurity, Interracial Relationship, OFC - Freeform, PoC, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, dean winchester x poc, non-hunting dean, original female character(s) of color - Freeform, poc character !!!!, supernatural isn't lurking in the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: Dean pitches an idea to this business woman about helping save the Earth, and all he gets is a sexual comment. He's insecure about being so attractive, and a woman by the name of Jay was there to make him feel less insecure about himself.





	1. chapter one

 

When people saw Dean Winchester walking down the street, or sitting at the bar, they automatically wanted him for the way he looks. His badass aura he had, his chiseled face, and freckles that complimented his face so well. Dean wasn't just a pretty face, he has great ideas, great plans. He had the smarts of a college professor but no one knew that because all they cared about was sexual intercourse and attraction. He was insecure of it, but of course he never admitted to it. Took someone as smart as him to figure that out.

He was currently at a meeting, pitching a very good idea with a very wealthy woman. Dean's in his twenties, he'd graduated college for law and business. He wanted to go for business before law. "Hello, I am Jay Wallice, Amanda Gilmor's assistant. She wants me at the meeting, I don't know why, but if you don't want me here, I am fine with that."

Dean chuckles at her nervousness, so he shakes her hand. Jay is a brown skinned girl, with big framed glasses, and a short but thick frame. "You're okay. You can stay. I'm Dean, by the way, Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you." She sits, Dean doing the same. Moments after they sat down, Amanda waltzes in like the boss she is. As soon as she lays eyes on Dean, her mood changes. Jay notices, furrowing her eyebrows. "Ms. Gilmor, this is Dean Winchester."

She holds out her hand to Dean, and he grabs it softly, kissing her knuckles. Jay's eyes widened, Amanda has never made a man do that. Dean was just as confused, but he went along with it if he wanted his idea to come to life. _This isn't a royal ball, what the hell_ , Jay thought while looking at Dean who was a little flustered. Dean just shakes his head, and starts pulling out folders and papers. 

Dean's idea was about using more solar energy, and helping save the bees to help save the Earth. There was a lot of technical things, but they all required solar energy, and when he finished they both clapped. He jokingly bows to the two women, then Amanda tells Jay to go get her a coffee. She only did it to get the room to herself with Dean. Jay didn't go very far.

"That was something, Dean." Amanda says, walking closer to him. He smiles.

"It seems like a lot of money, but I promise you it's not. I did the calculations-"

She looks up at him, "I don't care for the cost. What are you willing to do to make this idea of yours come to life?" 

He didn't understand, until she moved her shoulder a little, allowing Dean to see her lace bra strap. The fact that the lady currently trying to seduce him is in her mid forties kind of freaked him out. He didn't know what to do, what to say. "Ms. Gilmor, did you even listen to my presentation?"

"Kind of, I was too busy looking at that firm a-"

Jay had burst in, Dean turning to collect his things. "Coffee?" Amanda questions. 

"I was off an hour ago, Ms. Gilmor. I stayed to finish my paper work." Jay says, pointing to the clock. "I'm glad I did stay because his idea is amazing. But I have to go, my cat is probably trashing my house by now."

Dean and Jay leave out together. On the empty elevator, she noticed how quiet and shy he looks from when she introduced herself. She knew it is because of what she overheard when she went to 'get a coffee'. "Dean?" Jay questions softly. "Hey."

"Yeah?" He looks up at her, his eyes a little red as if he was going to start crying. "Something wrong?"

"I know what happened, I overheard it all." She says. "I don't know what it feels like, but I know what it feels like to be taken as a joke. Do you like hamburgers?"

He furrows his eyebrows, but nods. She smiles, "Great. Follow me."

 

 

A local diner, that Dean has never heard of, might've had the best hamburgers he's ever eaten. They didn't talk about the Amanda thing, they talked about Jay's cat and Dean's brother and their absent parents. When they got a refill on their milkshakes, that's when she brought it back up. Dean looks at the napkin on the table, then back up at her. "Since I was eighteen, I've gotten sexually treated with most things I've done. It was close to my graduation and I went to my math teacher for extra credit and she made a sexual innuendo to me so I didn't go back. I told the principal and I never went back. They fired the teacher."

"That's disgusting." She frowns. "Everyone rants about women being sexualized but they never put men into the same category. Dean, your idea is fucking amazing and I think it needs to see the light of day. I'll go whatever it takes to get Amanda to stop being a horny dog and be the business woman she's supposed to be."

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Jay, you don't have to do that. I think I just may take my business degree and bury it. Go for law."

"If business was your first choice, you can't give up. There's always going to be bumps in the road, especially blue-collar jobs." Jay explains. "I wanted to be a vet, I love animals. I have a bearded dragon, a cat, three fish, and I'm planning on getting another reptile, but that's not the moral of the story. I graduated college to be a vet but every job I went for they wouldn't take me because I'm too young. Because I'm not mature enough."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty five. Everyone wants experienced workers."

"How the hell could you be experienced if no one would let you work?" Dean frowns. "Wow, we have it hard out here."

Jay nods, agreeing. "Just know, I don't see you as just a pretty face. Your idea is literal gold, I'm telling you. You're intelligent, Dean. Your face is just a bonus. I can see you're insecure of being so attractive. I have no idea what that feels like to be attractive, but I'm thinking you think that's all people notice about you. It's not. When I first saw you, I noticed how confident and ready you were to pitch your idea, and I'm sure you know already, but I _loved_ it."

"Hey, you're beautiful." He puts his hand on top of hers. "We both have beauty and smarts, no one could ever top us."

"Thank you." She chuckles, blushing. "Hey, do you wanna meet my bearded dragon?"

Dean squints, "That's the first, but yes, I would love to."

 

 


	2. chapter two

The next day, Jay went to work with a smile on her face and Dean's binder under her arm. When she walked into Ms. Gilmor's office, she got an odd look. "Ms. Wallice, you look unusually bright today? Something you want to talk about? Did you finally get a man?" Ms. Gilmor tries, as if she was actually interested. Jay regrets telling her boss things she should only tell a best friend, in which she doesn't have.

"No, I made a friend." Jay replies, sliding the binder on her desk. "My friend said, and I quote; 'look at this without sexualizing me'."

Amanda grabs the binder, and opens it. "Go do something productive, when I need you, I'll call."

Jay leaves, seeing Dean sitting at her desk that's right in the front. Technically she's a secretary, but also her assistant, it's a confusing job she has. Dean furrows his eyebrows, "That was quick, did you get fired? Oh my g-"

"I didn't get fired, she said she'd call me when she's done." Jay chuckles. "I don't even have work today, I have it tomorrow though. You wanna do something, I mean after she calls me back in."

"Yeah, but before I have to go to my brother's. He wants me to meet his girlfriend." Dean looks at Jay, seeing her facial expression alter slightly. "Is that okay? I mean we can meet after I'm done."

"It's okay, just didn't know I'd be meeting family so quickly." Jay jokes, Dean's eyebrows raising. 

"First day we met, you took me to meet your bearded dragon." Dean plays along, laughing. Jay laughs as well, Dean admiring it. She's literally the first female - ever since Lisa - who didn't look at him as a piece of meat. He loved that about her, and now he loves her laugh. And the big nerdy glasses she wears. "But I'm serious, you're okay with going with me?"

"Yes, of course. We're taking your sexy ass car anyways." She winks, Dean biting his lip with a small laugh. "That's probably why you get all the girls, they're in love with your car. I like her more than you."

"Thanks." Dean says, fake hurt. They just smile at each other, before Jay sat at her desk.

 

 

 

Amanda said she'd give Dean an answer tomorrow, which probably meant a big fat yes. Dean was so excited, that that was the first thing he told Sammy when they went there. Sam's girlfriend Jess, nicest person they'd met. She was happy for Dean even though she had just met him for the first time. After the hour stay, the two left and wanted too just go out and watch the sunset or something peaceful. 

They went to a local grocery store for some drinks and stuff. While there, Dean had picked up a box of Little Debbie cakes asking Jay if she wanted any. "I don't eat that."

"Why? Vegan or something?"

"Dean, no, you saw me eat a hamburger and drink a milkshake." She squints at him, and it took him a moment to remember even though it was literally just last night. "I'm trying to stop eating unhealthy foods." 

He nods, "I'm getting more if you change your mind. Everyone loves Little Debbie."

She notices his grin and just rolls her eyes following after him with the cart. Once they got everything they needed, they started up to the register, the cashier looking at Dean the same way Amanda did. Dean didn't notice it because he was too busy looking at the magazine he'd just picked up. When he puts it down, she flips her hair over her shoulder, and flirtatiously grins. "Hello, I'm Hannah."

"Yeah, I see your name tag." He replies, Jay chuckling. "My name's Henry."

"Henry." She repeats. "You don't look like a Henry."

"You look like a Hannah." Dean retorts, being a smartass. Jay was laughing so hard by now but she had her back turned. Hannah didn't understand, nor did she notice Jay laughing. She thought Dean was being hard-to-get so when the receipt printed, she grabbed a pen and started writing. 

"Will you call me?"

"No, I won't, Hannah." Dean looks at her. "Henry's not even my real name."

Dean carries the bags, his face not plastered with the grin he just had. Jay frowns, and didn't bring it up until they got to a cliff to overlook their city. They sat on a blanket that he had in his trunk for moments like this. When they were settled, leaning back against the car, she looks at him. "You don't know, maybe she just wanted to be your friend?"

"Jay, you're the first woman in a while who hasn't looked at me like a piece of meat. You approached me because of my smarts, because you liked the idea I had. You're the first one to appreciate me for me and not my body or my face. People - especially other men - think that girls throwing themselves at you is fun, but it's not. They don't even have self respect to allow me to know their names first." He rants, grabbing a beer and taking a sip. "Even some men do it too."

She grabs his free hand, squeezing it. "You can't change the way you look, and you can't change the way they look at you. All you can do is ignore them, wait until you find the perfect girl that loves you for you. Loves you for personality, loves you for your intelligence. Women like Amanda and Hannah, they're probably desperate. I know Amanda is, she recently divorced her husband and two days later I witnessed an old lady having office sex with the security guard from the front desk."

"That's gross." Dean shakes his head. "Thanks for the image, I'm scarred for life."

"I walked into it, how do you think I feel? That's like seeing your grandma naked!"

Dean shakes his head, "Stop talking!"

She laughs, while laying her head on his lap. He gave her his jacket to cover up with while they sat in an enjoyable silence and stared out. They talked most of the night until Jay had fallen asleep. He knew she had work early in the morning, so he took her home without waking her. Took her keys from her bag, unlocked the door and took her to her bedroom. Nala jumped on the bed next to her, Dean smiling. "Goodnight, Nala." He pets her before leaving out. "Goodnight, Jay."

 

 

 


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u didn't know, jay is a poc (african-american, black)

"Woah, I like your hair." Dean's eyes look bright while looking at Jay as she walks to the booth he's sitting at. It's late night, they're the only two at the diner right now. She squints, opening her mouth to speak but Dean stops her. "I wasn't going to ask to touch it, just say thank you."

"Thank you, Dean." She was flustered but he couldn't tell. Her hair isn't down past her shoulders like it was yesterday, it's now a big afro. "I was running bath water and I didn't know the shower was on and it kind of got me. So I just decided to wet my whole head and go natural."

"I like it, really." He smiles. "You okay? You seem kind of sluggish today."

"Just tired. Amanda is actually making your idea come to life. She had so many meetings which meant I had so many meetings and more." She sighs, laying her head on his shoulder. "Really want a milkshake right now."

"Good thing I ordered you one before hand." Dean points to the lady walking over with two milkshakes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The woman winks, gently caressing his hand when he grabbed the large glasses from her. Dean rolls his eyes in disbelief. "Problem?"

"No, I think you should just keep walking, ma'am." Jay speaks, seeing Dean's expression. 

"You see I'm sitting here with a lady, don't think it's appropriate to flirt with me." Dean speaks right after Jay. "Not interested, anyways."

She walks away with a look of disgust, Jay looking down. Dean went to grab a spoon for his cookies and cream milkshake, noticing Jay was oddly quiet. "Hey, what's wrong? Was it me?" 

Jay just shakes her head, then looks up. "I'm fine. Still tired."

"You're lying." He turns to her fully. "Come on, talk to me."

Before she spoke, she sighs. "The waitress, she looked at me in utter disgust after you told her you're here with me. I've gotten so many looks like that, Dean, I hate it. When you mentioned meeting Sam's girlfriend, it just made me feel sad because I've never had a boyfriend." She puts her head back on his shoulder. "Never even had my first kiss yet. And I honestly think my looks are the reason I can't get a white collar job such as a vet. And the reason for me bring such a prude."

"What do you mean?" He couldn't see her face but he knew she had a sad frown on her lips. He wanted to make her smile.

"My skin color, my hair, my weight." She lists. "All reasons I haven't gotten a job. I doubt it's because of my inexperience."

"Jay, there is nothing wrong with the way you look. You're beautiful, you're a literal goddess. Your skin is perfect, your hair is beautiful, and just because you don't have a thigh gap doesn't make you ugly. It's beautiful, all of you is beautiful. Gorgeous. Especially up here," he makes her look at him, and he cups her cheeks. "Your personality, your mind, your intelligence, all pulchritudinous."

"I don't even know what the hell that means, but I'm guessing it's a synonym for beautiful?" She chuckles, looking at him with her glossy brown eyes. He nods, with a smile. 

"Yes, it does." He pulls her in for a hug. She sighs, smiling a little. "You know, you can always start your own veterinarian business. You work for an entrepreneur. Or do an internship thing for a vet, is that a thing?"

"I honestly don't know, but I will talk to Amanda on Monday." 

 

 

 

 

Since Amanda approved Dean's Earth project, he'd be working around Jay more which made him happy. Jay talked to Amanda about the veterinarian thing, and Amanda didn't say no but she put it on hold for time being. During lunch, Jay and Dean ate at their favorite diner. They were walking down the street when they heard someone call out for help. They rushed to see what was happening, and a girl was on the ground with her dog. "Honey, what happened?" Dean bends down, seeing the dog barely breathing.

"He swallowed something," She sniffles. "I don't know, I was just tying him to the pole a-and-and .. what a-are you doing?"

Dean turns to see Jay with her finger in the dog's mouth. She, after a moment, pulls out a medium sized rock. She started giving him CPR, Dean watching in amazement. Once the dog had regained breath, it breathed heavily and looked at it's owner then at Jay. "Are you a vet? Oh my god, thank you so much!" The girl hugs Jay, Dean helping them both to their feet. 

"You're welcome." Jay smiles, grabbing a water bottle from her purse. "Make sure he drinks a lot of water."

The girl takes it and nods, untying the leash and clipping him back on. When they walk away, Jay grabs her hand sanitizer and Dean stared at her. He didn't know if she'd be mad or not but he done it anyways, he laid a kiss right on her. He gently held her cheeks, him feeling her ease into it. Moments later, they pull away, Jay slightly smiling. "Dean, that was my first kiss."

"Are you mad?" He looks at her with concern. "I knew I should've asked first, but you just-"

"Dean, it's okay. I'm not mad. I'm actually happy." She shrugs shyly. "I admit, I was catching feelings you but I didn't say anything because every male I've had feelings for were out of my league. Personality wise and looks wise."

"If anything, you're out of my league. No one here could've done what you just did." Dean avowed with admiration. "After seeing that, I'm putting my project on hold. We need your veterinarian services a.s.a.p."

 

 

 


	4. chapter four

A year later, _Newton Veterinary Hospital_   is in big bold letters. "You're officially the first town pet doctor." Amanda puts her hand on Jay's shoulder, looking up at the words on the front of the building. "When I hired you, I knew it was because you had potential, I just wanted to see if you'd go for it. You know, after you've told me about the inexperience thing."

"Thank you for believing that I could do it, Ms. Gilmor."

"We're business associates now, call me Amanda." She smiles. "And does Dean know I am very sorry for the way I acted?"

Jay laughs, "Yeah, after for spiel about how your divorce drove you man crazy, he understood."

Amanda nods, Dean joining them moments later. He had a grin wider than ever. He's proud of his beautiful girlfriend for proving those nay-sayers wrong and for doing what she loves. Someone had recorded her saving that dog from choking on a rock and of course it went around and she got acknowledgement but she didn't take all of the publicity for something a lot of people already do. But it did boost her career.

"There's a lot of people inside, Jay." Dean points, seeing cats and dogs, even reptiles and birds through the window. "You should hurry, and maybe get more workers."

"I know, you should do that for me?" She begs, while walking toward the door. "Please, I'm gonna be busy all day?"

"I've got it, Dean has a lot to do with his solar energy project." Amanda speaks. "I'll make sure to hire the best."

"Thank you." Jay grins. "See you."

 

 

 

Dean, after a little after eight hours, returned back to the vet, seeing the lights still on. He checks his watch seeing it's a little past eight, she's supposed to close at eight. He walks in to see a big iguana on a harness leash. He steps on the nearest chair, staring at the animal. The owner and Jay are laughing hysterically. "You're supposed to walk dogs, maybe even cats. Who walks reptiles?" Dean was freaked out. 

"Is this the boyfriend you were telling me about? The one who's scared of your bearded dragon." The lady laughs, holding her hand out to Dean. "I'm Melissa. Jay and I used to be friends in high school."

"You two are both weird." Dean squints, then sees the iguana move. "No, oh my god, why is it staring at me?"

"You're a big teddy bear." Melissa laughs. "See you next week, Jay."

"See you." Jay locks the door behind Melissa and her iguana. "You are a big teddy bear. How are you still not used to reptiles?"

"Bearded dragons are fast, iguana's just look vicious." Dean frowns playfully, getting off of the chair. "Snakes, I could get used to as long as they're not gigantic."

She just rolls her eyes and goes behind the front desk to finish up something. Dean watched her do what she does, then by eight fifty, they were gone. Even though they've been together for a year, they didn't move in with each other. Dean has a drawer at her house, and vise versa. They're just not ready for the big move yet considering they were, months before this, still trying to figure out careers. Now that Dean is being noticed for his intelligent ideas and Jay is doing what she loves to do, he thinks they're ready. 

"Hey, can I ask you a question? And I totally understand if you say no."

"What is it?" She looks up at him, grabbing his hand. He had parked a little down the road since there were a lot of cars still parked on the street. 

"Do you want to move in together? Like in a whole new house." Dean blurts, deciding not to hold back on it. "Or we can move into yours because I like your house way more than mine."

She nods, "Dean, a new house sounds great. Let's wait a little though, I don't want to become stressed and have grey hairs before I reach thirty. We can house hunt right now though." 

"Great ... awesome." He grins. "I love you."

"I love you, more."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i make an extended version or just keep it here?


End file.
